Destiny's Pirate Adventure
by dirty-icing
Summary: Pirates of the Caribbean is the same story,but with a new character. Destiny Sparrow, Jack's 13yearold daughter. Please R&R Now complete.2nd story up now. Read it! plz. I know it's been done before, but I like reading and writing them.
1. Chapter 1: the beginning

Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl 

Chapter one: The Beginning

* * *

He ran through the streets of Port Royal with his 4- year-old daughter in his hands. She stirred in his hands , and opened her hazel-nut eyes. "Daddy! What's going on?" "Don't worry Destiny. Daddy has to go see someone, now go back to sleep."

A few minutes later they stopped at the a door. Jack knocked on the door. "Jack?" "please Lyn I really need a favor." "sure anything for you Jack."

" Well you remember Victoria don't you?" "oh how can I forget." "well she….she died two days later of blood loss." "oh Jack I'm so sorry."

"But the favor is, I need you to take in Destiny for me." Jack showed Lyn his daughter. "is that sweet little Destiny?" "yes it is, and it would help if you could take her in, care for her, and tell her I love her every day. "oh Jack you know I would. But Jack why? Is there a problem?"

" It's me crew Lyn. Especially me first mate Barbossa." I feel like there plotting against me. " and I feel something bad is going to happen, and I don't want Destiny to be in that kind of danger, even if the crew likes her.

" OH I hear ya Jack. If I had a daughter, and I had a chance to get her out of danger I would take it." " Me too Lyn. So that's why I'm asking you to take her in so she could be safe."

"Oh yes Jack,." "like I said, I would do anything for you and Destiny." Jack looked down at his daughter's sleeping form.  
" Destiny luv wake up." she yawned and opened her eyes. " what is it daddy?" Jack put her down so she could stand and bent down to her level.  
" Destiny I have to go away for some time, and I can't take you with me." " But daddy why can't I go with you?"

"It's to dangerous luv." but daddy you said that you would always be by my side. " I know luv, but I can't risk you getting hurt." destiny started to cry. "Destiny baby I know what I said before, but I love you to much for ye to get hurt, and if something was to happen to ye I wouldn't know what I'll do."

Jack reach in to his pocket and pulled out a heart shaped locket with sparrow on it, and put it in front of her. "Destiny this was your mother's and I want you to keep it, and never take it off"  
He put it around her neck.  
" I want you to remember that you are a sparrow and nobody can take it away from you." "and when I leave you have to promise me you will stay strong, and let nobody push you around. "Oh and you have to respect miss Lyn here."

"Can you do that for daddy?" Destiny rubbed her eyes. " Yes I can do that." I'm a big girl now." " that's me girl"  
"Well Lyn I best be getting off." " Ok now. Be careful Jack." Jack started to walk off but Destiny stopped him.

"Daddy wait!" Jack turned aroud to face his daughter. She pulled out a piece of string with red and black wooden beads on it.  
" I made it for you, but I didn't know when to give it to you." Jack took it and tided it around his neck.

" you promise not to ever take it off daddy." Jack smiled. " Yes luv. I promise." Destiny gave Jack a big hug and Jack gave her one back. " Daddy you promise when we get back together you wont ever go away from me," she said still hugging him.(to bad Elizabeth has to chain Jack to his boat oh I mean ship and he has to leave Destiny. God I hate Elizabeth.) " yes I promise luv." he kissed her fore-head. " now go to Lyn." She did what she was told. " Bye Lyn." " Bye Jack. See you around. " Bye Destiny," he said to himself.

Destiny and Lyn watch Jack leave until he was out of sight. " Bye daddy," she said to herself.

" Alright Destiny lets get you something to eat and get you to bed." " yes miss Lyn." " oh honey call me aunt Lyn. Ok baby" "Ok aunt Lyn." Lyn gave her a big warm smile put her hand out so Destiny could take it. Destiny gave a giggle and took her hand. Then they walked inside.

* * *

years later….. Elizabeth's dream in the beginning of the movie.

Young Elizabeth : "We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up ?" Gibbs put his hand on her shoulder which surprised her.  
Gibbs : "Quiet, missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do ya"  
Norrington: "Mr. Gibbs , that will do"  
Gibbs : "She was singing about pirates. Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words."

Norrington: "Consider them marked. On your way"  
Gibbs : "Aye, Lieutenant. It's bad luck to have a woman on board, too? even a miniature one"  
Young Elizabeth : "I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate"  
Norrington: "Think again, Miss Swann . Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them.I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves, a short drop and a sudden stop." Governor Swann : "Lieutenant Norrington , I appreciate your fervor, but I'm, uh, I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter"  
Norrington: "My apologies, Governor Swann."

Young Elizabeth : "Actually, I find it all fascinating"  
Governor Swann : "Yes. That's what concerns me"  
Young Elizabeth : "Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water"  
Norrington: "Man overboard! Man the ropes. Fetch a Hook! Haul him aboard. He's still breathing"  
Gibbs : "Mary , Mother of God!" he looked and saw a burning ship.  
Governor Swann : "What happened here"  
Norrington: "It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed"  
Gibbs : "A lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it. Pirates"  
Governor Swann : "There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident"  
Norrington: "Rouse the Captain immediately! Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats." Sailor: "Heave to!"

Governor Swann : "Elizabeth , I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him." young Elizabeth: will woke up and grabbed her wrist. "It's ok. My name's Elizabeth Swann"  
Young Will: "W-W-Will Turner"  
Young Elizabeth : "I'm watching over you, Will." Will fainted. She notices the medallion and examined it. "You're a p-pirate." Norrington approached her and she hid it behind her back.  
Norrington: "Has he said anything"  
Young Elizabeth : "His name is William Turner . That's all I found out." Norrington: "Take him below"  
Elizabeth studied the medallion closer and upon looking up she saw a ship with the black flag flying at its mast; she closed her eyes. (dream ends)

* * *

Elizabeth awoke up and went to her dresser to take out the medallion from its hiding place. She put it on. Then someone knocked on the door.  
Governor Swann : "Elizabeth ? Are you alright? Are you decent"  
Elizabeth : she hid the medallion in the bodice of her nightgown, and threw on a robe. "Yes, yes"  
Governor Swann : "Still a-bed at this hour?" "It's a beautiful day. I have a gift for you." he showed her the dress.  
Elizabeth : "Oh, it's beautiful! Governor Swann : "Isn't it?"

Elizabeth : "May I inquire as to the occasion"  
Governor Swann : "Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" "I, um, I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today"  
Elizabeth : "Ceremony"  
Governor Swann : "Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony"  
Elizabeth : "I knew it"  
Governor Swann : "Commodore Norrington, as he's about to become!" The maids lace Elizabeth up into a corset. "A fine gentleman, don't you think?" "He fancies you, you know. Elizabeth? How's it coming"  
Elizabeth : "It's difficult to say"  
Governor Swann : "I'm told it's the latest fashion in London"  
Elizabeth : "Well, women in London must've learned not to breathe"  
Servant: "Milord, you have a visitor."

Will was studding a sconce and upon touching it, a piece come off in his hand and he buried it in the vase that's holding canes and umbrellas Governor Swann : he walked downstairs after the servant. "Ah, Mr. Turner , good to see you again"  
Will: "Good day, sir. I have your order." opens case and takes out the sword Governor Swann : takes the sword and unsheathes it "Well"  
Will : "The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle." he balanced the sword. "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade." He flipped the sword and presents it gracefully to the Governor. Governor Swann : He took the sword. "Impressive." "Very impressive. Ah, now, Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments on to your Master. Hmm"  
Will : "I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated"  
Governor Swann : Elizabeth came down the stairs wearing the dress. "Oh, Elizabeth , you look absolutely stunning."

Elizabeth : "Will! It's so good to see you. I had a dream about you last night"  
Will : "About me"  
Governor Swann : "Yes, well, is that entirely proper for you to"  
Elizabeth : "About the day we met, do you remember"  
Will : "How could I forget, Miss Swann"  
Elizabeth : "Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth"  
Will: "At least once more, Miss Swann , as always"  
Governor Swann : "There. See? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going." He gave Elizabeth a parasol. "There you are"  
Elizabeth : She gave Will a stern look. "Good day, Mr. Turner"  
Governor Swann : "Come along"  
Will: "Good day! Elizabeth." Elizabeth and the Governor went out the door. Will trailing after them, they left in the carriage.

* * *

please tell me how it was. and tell me any error i made. please R&R 


	2. Chapter 2: My daddy

Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl 

Chapter two: My Daddy

* * *

13- year-old Destiny Sparrow walked through the streets of Port Royal, in her black pants, black boots, a loose red shirt with a black corset over it, and the most special item of all, her mother's necklace given to her by her father. Jack Sparrow.

She looked to her right to see a carriage going by, with a man and a young girl in it. " oh it's just miss goody two shoes Swann and her father." " Wonder where she's going." Just then she herd horns in the distance. " Oh yeah Norrington has some kind of promotion today"  
"Well I guess I'll go to the docks and see if today is the day my daddy will come back….just maybe." little did she know he was on his "barrowed" boat almost at the dock.

* * *

Jack was standing on the mast of "his" boat, noticing that it's filling up with water he jumped down to bail it out; he looked up and noticed three pirate skeletons hanging with a sign "pirates ye be warned" and paid homage to them. He finely reached the port, "his" boat sinking lower and lower then he is at the dock and is able to simply walk off the boat's mast.

Harbormaster: "What? Hey! Hold up, there, you. It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock." They both looked at the sunken boat. "And I shall need to know your name"  
Jack : He handed him three shillings. "What do ye say to three shillings? and we forget the name?"

Harbormaster: Welcome to Port Royal , Mr. Smith . Jack saw the Harbormasters money pouch and jingled it, smirked, and took it.

* * *

Destiny was walking toward the docks when she saw a man shacking the pouch and taking it. He looked oddly familiar to her. "I know I seen him before," "But where?" she decided to follow him to keep her from getting bored.

She followed him to the Interceptor's dock.  
"wonder what he's doing"  
Murtogg: spots Jack "This dock is off limits to civilians"  
Jack : "I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately," he said try to inch himself away but again is thwarted. "Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"

Murtogg: "Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians"  
Jack : "It's a fine goal to be sure but it seems to me that... shifts again a ship like that points out the Dauntless makes this one here a bit superfluous, really"  
Murtogg: "Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship as can match the Interceptor for speed."

Jack : "I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast...nigh un-catchable...the Black Pearl." Then it hit Destiny. "Daddy," she whispered. "It's really you"  
Mullroy: "Well...there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor"  
Murtogg: "The Black Pearl is a real ship"  
Mullroy: "No, no it's not"  
Murtogg: "Yes, it is, I've seen it"  
Mullroy: "You've seen it"  
Murtogg: "Yes"  
Mullroy: "You haven't seen it"  
Murtogg: "Yes, I have"  
Mullroy: "You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out"  
Murtogg: "No.  
Mullroy: "No"  
Murtogg: "But I have seen a ship with black sails." Jack slipped away while they were arguing.

Mullroy: "Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying"  
Murtogg: he nods "No"  
Mullroy: "Like I said, there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor?" He notice Jack at the wheel of the Interceptor.

Murtogg: "Hey! You! Get away from there"  
Mullroy: "You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate"  
Jack : "I'm terribly sorry, it's just - it's such a pretty boat. Ship"  
Murtogg: "What's your name"  
Jack : "Smith. Or Smithy, if you like"  
Mullroy: "What's your purpose in Port Royal , Mr. Smith "  
Murtogg: "Yeah. and no lies"  
Jack: "Well, then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out"  
Murtogg: "I said no lies"  
Mullroy: "I think he's telling the truth"  
Murtogg: "If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us"  
Jack : "Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you."

" I know that's got to be my daddy." "He's the only one to say stuff like that." "But why doesn't he recognize me." "oh yeah he wasn't seen me yet duh, so I have no reason at all to be mad at him." "Oh yes I do." "After all this time, I waited for about 8 years for him- going to the dock every day just hoping he would show since I was 4- but now on this non special day he wants to show his face, and he doesn't even look like he wants to come get or find me." "You would think he would be on aunt Lyn's door step, but no he's right here talking to Mullroy and Murtogg." " Just who does he thi. . . . " what the."

She looked to see a splash in the water, then her father going in next. "I wonder what's going on." She ran to where Jack would plop Elizabeth. Murtogg: "not breathing"  
Jack : "Move!" He shoved him aside, and cut open the corset and Elizabeth spits out water and gasps for breath. " Should've let her drowned," Destiny thought.  
Mullroy: Never would've thought of that!  
Jack : Clearly you've never been to Singapore. Destiny had to chuckle at that. Jack looked at the medallion that Elizabeth. "Where did you get that"  
Norrington: he pointed his sword to Jack. "On your feet"  
Governor Swann : helped Elizabeth up. "Are you alright"  
Elizabeth : "Yes, I'm fine"  
Governor Swann : Looked at Murtogg holding Elizabeth 's corset; Murtogg pointed at Jack, and he looked over at Jack. "Shoot him"  
Elizabeth : "Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

Destiny couldn't take it any more. She wanted to be noticed, and she wanted to save her father. Destiny: "Norrington you have to admit he did save her." "If he didn't she would be at the bottom….dead"  
Norrington: "Acutely miss Payton it's commodore now." Jack looked at her with a I know I've seen her before look.  
Destiny: Acutely Norrington your not fully Commodore yet, seeing you just had the ceremony of becoming Commodore a few minutes ago, and you have to wait till tomorrow until your fully commodore." Destiny: "As I don't see why your picked to be a commodore." every body looked at her like she was crazy, and Norrington glared at her.  
Norrington: "I would remember where you stay at in your place if I were you"  
Destiny: "At home," she said with a smile on her face Elizabeth coughed to cover her laugher.  
Destiny: "Sorry Norrington but I meant no offence ."

Norrington: "If you don't mind, I'm busy right now and do not have time to argue with little girls"  
Destiny: "Fine. Be that way"  
Norrington: "now back to the matter at hand. I believe a thanks is in order." He offered his hand to shake Jack's. then he pulled up his sleeve to reveal a P. "Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate"  
Governor Swann : "Hang him"  
Norrington: "Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette , fetch some irons." He sees the tattoo of a sparrow in flight. (on Jack's arm) "Well, well? Jack Sparrow , isn't it?" "Daddy," Destiny whispered.  
Jack : "Captain Jack Sparrow , if you please, sir"  
Norrington: "Well, I don't see your ship Captain"  
Jack : "Im in the market as it were"  
Murtogg: "He said he'd come to commandeer one"  
Mullroy: "Told ya he was telling the truth. These are his, sir."

Norrington: "No additional shots nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north. And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of"  
Jack : "But you have heard of me." Elizabeth : "Commodore, I really must protest"  
Norrington: "Carefully, Lieutenant"  
Elizabeth : "Pirate or not this man saved my life"  
Norrington: "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness.  
Jack : "Though it seems enough to condemn him"  
Norrington: "Indeed." Jack : "Finally." throws his irons around Elizabeth ?s neck  
Governor Swann : "No, don't shoot"  
Destiny: " That's my daddy"  
Jack : "I knew you'd warm up to me." "Commodore, my effects, please, and my hat." "Commodore!" "Elizabeth . It is Elizabeth isn't it"  
Elizabeth : "It's Miss Swann"  
Jack : "Miss Swann , if you'd be so kind." "Come, come, dear." "We don't have all day." "Now if you'd be very kind." she straps on his sword, puts on his hat, etc. "Easy on the goods, darling"  
Elizabeth : "You' re despicable"  
Destiny: "ohhhh. If I didn't want my daddy to know it's me, I would tell her every profanity word I know"  
Jack : "Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save mine, were square." "Gentlemen, m'lady you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow !" He pushed Elizabeth away and escaped swinging around and landing on a beam above their heads.

Governor Swann : "Now, will you shoot him"  
Norrington: "Open fire!" Jack threw his chains about a rope and slides down to the ground. "Gillette , Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows." "I would hate for him to miss it"  
Soldier: "Search upstairs. Look lively, men"  
Destiny: "ok. Got to go"  
Norrington: "Now as for you miss Payton." Miss Payton?" "your not getting away that fast." "You think I don't your secret Miss Sparrow"  
"Men. Go find who you know to be miss Payton"  
Soldier: "why sir"  
Norrington: "She's a Sparrow."

* * *

Destiny: "Ok daddy where are you"  
She sees Jack fixing to go into a shop but hides behind a . "What the"  
Soldier 1: "Men hurry we have to find miss Payton as well"  
Soldier 2: "why"  
Soldier 1: "Norrington just found out she's a Sparrow"  
Destiny: "Bugger. How did he find out?"

Soldier 1: "Now go. Hurry we have to find them"  
Girl: "what are you doing?" Destiny turned around.  
Girl: "you're the one their looking for"  
All the Soldiers turned around. Destiny: "Um….Hi! "Sorry but I have to go do something….anywhere but here! Bye!" Then she took off running.  
Soldier 1: "All right men get her"  
Destiny: "thanks a lot little girl"  
Girl: "your welcome."

* * *

Jack : enters the smithy, seeing sleeping Mr. Brown he pokes him to see if he'll awaken "Whoa!" Tries to get rid of the irons with a hammer but it doesn't work; uses the red hot end of a metal rod to spur the donkey; succeeds in breaking the link between them by putting them on two turning wheels in the machinery powered by the donkey. Will : He calmed the donkey, and sees Brown. Right where I left you. sees hammer. Not where I left you. He notices Jacks hat and reaches for it; Jack hit will's hand with his sword. "You're the one they're searching for. The pirate?"

Jack : "You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before"  
Will : "I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates"  
Jack : "Ah, well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record." "So, if you'll excuse me?" He turned away and is about to leave when Will gets his own sword. "Do you think this wise, boy ? crossing blades with a pirate"  
Will : "You threatened Miss Swann"  
Jack : "Only a little." "You know what you're doing. Ill give you that." Excellent form." "But how's your footwork? If I step here." he steps. "very good!" "Now I step again." Ta!" He walked to the door; Will throws sword which gets stuck in the door, barring the exit; Jack tries to pull it out but is unsuccessful. "That is a wonderful trick?" "except, once again you are between me and my way out." "And now you have no weapon." Will took out a sword with a heated tip; they fight. "Who makes all these?" Will : "I do! "And I practice with them? three hours a day"  
Jack : "You need to find yourself a girl, mate!" "Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet."

You're not a eunuch, are you? Looks down.  
Will : "I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" They continue their swordfight jumping onto a cart that sways under them; Will hooks a knife in the irons hanging from Jacks left wrist and throws it up so it is embedded in the beam above, in return Jack hits a loose board which throws Will off the cart; Jack uses his body weight to get the knife out of the wood and falls back on the cart just as Will climbed back on; Will is thrown up into the rafters and cuts free a heavy sack which vaults Jack up into the rafters as well; they fight, jumping from beam to beam; Jack loses his weapon and blinds Will with sand; takes out his pistol while Will protects his eyes "You cheated"  
Jack : Pirate! Just then Destiny burst in the door, having the sword fly onto the ground.  
Destiny: "Oh. I didn't know somebody was in here. So I'll just…..go." Just then the navy is at the door trying to get in. Destiny hurry's to put in the sword where it was before. Will: "What are you doing miss Destiny?" Jack just stood there looking at her. "Destiny is that really you"  
Destiny: well. Norrington found out the secret you made me tell you, then he told them,(pointing to the door) and now the hole Prot Royal is going to know.

Will: " Well I'm sorry to say I'm busy at the time"  
Destiny: "It don't look like your busy"  
Will: " well this pirate has a pistol, and can shoot me or you"  
Destiny: "Your point is"  
Solider 1: "We know your in there miss Sparrow!" Jack was so spaced out that he didn't here Mr. Brown behind him. Then the navy busted in and the force knocked out Destiny.  
Soldier: "There he is. Over here"  
Norrington: "Excellent work, Mr. Brown." "You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive"  
Mr. Brown : "Just doing my civic duty, sir"  
Norrington: "Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away"  
He looked over and saw Destiny.  
"Take her as well." " And to show my nice side, put her in the same cell as her so called father."

* * *

this was a long chapter. and for those who have read it and liked it, thank you. please R&R. It would mean a lot. 


	3. Chapter 3:Daddy and daughter bounding

Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl 

Chapter three: daddy and daughter bounding

* * *

Prisoners: "Come here, boy. Want a nice juicy bone? Come here. Come on" Jack : "You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move"  
Prisoner: "Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet"  
Jack tipped up his hat again. He looked at the sleeping form across from him. "Destiny"  
She stirred in her sleep remembering the day she her dad left her.

"Daddy wait!" Jack turned around to face his daughter. She pulled out a piece of string with red and black wooden beads on it.  
" I made it for you, but I didn't know when to give it to you." Jack took it and tided it around his neck.  
" you promise not to ever take it off daddy." Jack smiled. " Yes luv. I promise." Destiny gave Jack a big hug and Jack gave her one back. " Daddy you promise when we get back together you wont ever go away from me," she said still hugging him. "yes luv, I promise."

"Daddy," she said still asleep. Jack moved closer to her. " oh Destiny. It's really you," he said it in a whisper. Destiny opened her eyes a little, then She raised her hand a little to touch his face, or so it would seem. She slapped him. "I don't think I deserved." Destiny sat up. "Well I say you do." "You left me for about 8 years, and when you just came here later hours, it didn't even look like you were coming to even see or come for me."

" yes but luv…. " and I know your going to give me some lame excuse as to why it took so long for you to finely come, and why it didn't look like you were taking your two legs up to aunt Lyn's house." "but"……. " no I don't want to hear it." "I don't know why I'm so happy to even see you." "I just want to cry and hug you and tell you how much I missed you, and how I went out side by the docks to wait for you from sun up to sun down since the day you left, and…. "Destiny!" jack opened his arms so he could hug her. Destiny started to cry, and fell into jack's arms.

"Daddy I missed you." "I did too luv. I did too." Destiny lifted her head up so she could look into her daddy's eyes. " I really have missed you daddy." "Oh Destiny." just then cannon fire could be heard loud and clear.  
Jack let go of Destiny and went to the window, and Destiny behind him.  
"I know those guns." "It's the pearl"  
Prisoner: The Black Pearl? "I've heard stories." "She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years." Never leaves any survivors"  
Jack : "No survivors? "Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?"

"Daddy?" are you talking about the Black Pearl?" "Your ship?" Just then a cannon ball came smack into the wall. "My sympathies, friend, you've no manner of luck at all"  
"Are you ok Destiny?" "Yeah I'm fine"  
"But daddy?" "What happen to you and the Pearl?" "I'll tell you the story later." "You have to wait for the opportune moment." "That's what you always say." Jack went to pick up the bone and trying to call the dog over. "Come on, doggy." "It's just you and me now." "Its you and ol Jack." "Hey!" "And me lass." Come on. Come on, good boy." "That a good boy, come on! "Bit closer, bit closer. That's it, that's it, doggy. Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cut."

There was a crash coming down the stairs, and Destiny hid behind Jack. "This ain't the armory," said Twigg.  
Koehler said, "Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg, Captain Jack Sparrow"  
Twigg spits at his feet. "Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much.  
"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers," said Jack. Koehler grabbed Jack's throat; Jack sees skeletal arm. "So there is a curse. That's interesting"  
Koehler: "You know nothing of Hell," said Koehler. Then they left. "that's very interesting," said Jack. "Are you ok daddy?" "Yes, I'm fine luv."

" So, what does he mean by "Last time we saw you, you were on that godforsaken island?" "You know luv maybe we should talk about it later." "But why?" "Why what luv?" "Why can't you tell me now?" "I told you before, wait for the opportune moment." "Why do I have to wait for the opportune moment, is it going to help me later in life or something?" "How bout this?" "If you go ahead and go to sleep because I know your tired, I'll tell you what happen in 3 or 4 days." "Do we have an accord luv?" "Fine we have an accord," she said in a sheepish tone.

"Now go to sleep luv, from what I can tell you are very tired." "Ok daddy." Destiny went by a hay stack and laid her head down and tried to go to sleep, but her body wouldn't let her. "Daddy?" "Yes luv." "Can you twirl my hair like you use to when I was little?" "Will it help you go to sleep?" destiny nodded yes.  
"Well come here and rest your head on me lap." so she got up and laid her head on Jack's lap while he twirled and played in her hair.  
"god, her hair feels so much like mother's hair"  
"Destiny luv are you awake?" no answer. "She fell asleep that fast." "Well I guess I should get some shut eye, then I'll try to unlock this cell, and get us out." Jack was still playing in her hair Until he fell asleep also while Destiny had her head in his lap fast asleep, with a smile on her face.

* * *

i know this chapter is short but i wanted to go ahead and post this chapter up,because i have another chapter to wright. well thank you for the reviews. and don't for get to R&R. 


	4. Chapter 4: I want to go too

Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl 

Chapter four: I want to go too

* * *

Destiny woke up to somebody saying "Never" very loudly. To her surprise it was will.  
"They took miss Swann." "Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me"  
"Daddy," destiny spook up. "Don't be so mean."

"Wait!" Now it was will's turn to say something. "You mean to tell me this is your father." "Um…yeah it seems to look that way." will just looked at Destiny like she was crazy. "what?"

"Oh nothing, but anyways I can get you out of here." "How's that? The key's run off," Jack said. "I helped build these cells." "These are half pin-barrel hinges." "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength...the door will lift free." "What's your name?" "Will Turner"  
"That will be short for William , I imagine. Good, strong name." "No doubt, named for your father, eh?" "Yes."

"Uh-huh." "Well, Mr. Turner , I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass." "Do we have an accord"  
"Agreed."

"What about me daddy?" jack looked at her. "I'm sorry luv, but you can't go with me"  
"But I said that when we meet up again we would never be split up again, and then you promised." "Yes luv I remember, but I just can't let you go." "But I want to go too." "You are not going." "That isn't fair." "Not only is it fair, it's finle. "Please daddy please, I want to go." "Destiny Rebekah Sparrow, you will not go, and as soon as we get out you go on home to aunt Lyn's." Destiny had heard Jack yell before, but it was only at the crew, not her. Destiny looked down at her feet. "Sorry daddy." she let out a sniffle. Jack looked down at her. Jack felt guilty. "I did promise her that we wouldn't split up again, this father stuff is hard." Jack lifted her chin up so he could she her beautiful but soaked face. " I did promise you that we wouldn't split up when we meet again."

"So you can go." destiny wiped her eyes. "I can really go." "Yes." "thanks daddy." Destiny gave Jack a hug. "Alright Destiny lets go." "ok"  
Will quickly lifted the door to let them out.  
"Hurry. Someone will have heard that"  
"Not without my effects"

* * *

"We're going to steal the ship. That ship?" he looked at the Dauntless. "Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship." "Nautical term." "One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going." "This girl how far are you willing to go to save her?" "I'd die for her." "Oh, good. No worries, then." "I never know you liked Elizabeth that much will." "how did you come to like a girl like her?" "It's heard to explain Destiny." "Oh," was all she said.

* * *

Under the boat, under water. Destiny on Jack's back. Just to let you know she's only 5'2"

"This is either madness or brilliance"  
"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Destiny gave a chuckle. Then will stepped in a trap, then he gave a grunt. "What's the matter will?" "oh nothing." they climbed up the rope and onto the Dauntless. "Everyone stay calm! we are taking over the ship, Jack said. "Aye! Avast," stated Will.

The men started to laugh, jack gave a what the hell look, and Destiny started to laugh with the rest of the men. "This ship cannot be crewed by two men and one girl." "You'll never make it out of the bay," Gillette said. Jack walked up to him and pointed his pistol at Gillette's nose. "Son...I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy" "and I'm Destiny Sparrow."

The men quickly got off of the ship.  
"Now what," Destiny asked. "Get down so they can't see you." "Where?" "right there." "Oh. Ok"  
"Here they come." hurry grab a rope and swing over." Jack, Will, and Destiny grabbed a rope and swung over, and Destiny quickly gut the ropes. "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way." "We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves."

* * *

Minutes later

Will was talking to Jack, and Destiny was at the very end of the deck singing to her self.

_"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho! Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
Maraud and embezzle and even hijack.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho! Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me. We kindle and char, inflame and ignite.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
We burn up the city, we're really a frig…_she was interrupted by Jack moving one of the sails and catches will and hangs him over the side of the ship.

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it? "Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention." "The only rules that really matter are these." "what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy? So?" Jack swung him back on board and offered him his sword. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?"

"Tortuga?" "Were going to Tortuga daddy?" "Yes luv, we are." "Yes"

* * *

At Tortuga

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga , savvy? What do you think"  
"it'll linger." "Well I think it's great, and I can't tell you how much I missed this place." "I haven't been here in a long time."

* * *

"Well, I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." "Hey!" "Or woman." Jack looked ahead and saw a woman. "Gosh. You think her boobs could be big enough," thought Destiny.

"Scarlett!" then she slapped him. "Not sure I deserved that." "Gizelle!" "Who was she"  
"What?" she slapped him too. "I may have deserved that." "And who is this whore Jack?" she pointed Destiny. "This is me daughter, and I would appreciate that you didn't call her whore.

She just laughed at Jack. "And what you going to do slap me. "Well I may be a pirate but I wouldn't hit a woman, even if she is a whore"  
She slapped him, and laughed some more.  
"Well," Destiny started. "My daddy might not able to do any thing, but I sure can." Destiny took her fist, and hit Gizelle square in the jaw, as hard as a boxer can hit somebody. Gizelle fell to the ground head first, laid there for a few seconds, and quickly got up and ran.

"Yeah that's right, you better run you whore"  
"Nobody messes with Destiny Sparrow's dad!" Destiny turned around, and Jack and Will were just looking at her. "What?"

"Where did you learn to punch like that," Jack asked. "I guess it's just my sparrow ways coming to me." she smiled. "I guess it seems that way," Jack said. Then he smirked.

* * *

They entered the pig pin, and Jack and will both grabbed a pale of water. Then Jack threw the water at him.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" "Mother's love! Jack!" "You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. bad luck"  
"Gibbs!" "Mother's of love!" "Is that you Destiny?" "It sure is." "Well now look at you all grown up." "Last time I saw you, you were only 4 years old." "As it seems, yeah." Jack coughed to get there attention. They looked at him.

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

"Aye, that'll about do it." Will then threw a bucket of water at him. "Blast!" "I'm already awake." "That was for the smell," Will said. Destiny chuckled a little.

* * *

They soon entered the tavern. "Keep a sharp eye," Jack said to Will. Jack went to sit at the table where Gibbs was, Destiny went to get some rum, and Will followed her. "If you don't mind me asking destiny, why is it that your so attached to Jack. Destiny sat at a table, and looked at will before talking. "No I don't mind you asking." she patted a chair next to her motioning for him to sit next to her.

"Well, Jack is the only family I have." "But what about your aunt back in Port Royal?" "She's not my real aunt." "I just call her that because she's real close Jack." "I mean like a sister and brother, so I call her my aunt."

"Oh, I see." "Um destiny?" Yeah?" "Can I ask you a question?" "Sure, what is it?" "It's about my father." "Did you know him?"

"Oh yeah, I knew him." "He was really fun to hang out with." "He told me all kinds of stories about different stuff, but the main one I really loved was story about my mother." "He told me about her all the time, because I asked him to, over and over, but he also told me about you." "You know, you look just like him, like how I look just like Jack."

"Yeah I can really tell your Jack's daughter." "Really?" "Yes." will got up to go over to Jack and Gibbs.

Will heard Jack say a matter of leverage, and saw him nod over to him. "The kid, Gibbs said.  
Will felt someone tap him on the shoulder. "Will do you have a shilling, so I can get more rum?" "How many have you had?" "Well after you left, I had 5 more." "Are you serous?" "And you don't even look drunk, or on the verge of being drunk."

"Well I don't think rum gets to me like it should." "Ain't that cool will!" "If you say so." "Well do you have one or not?" "Yeah." "Here you go." "Thanks"

* * *

"Feast your eyes captain." "All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot." "So this is your able-bodied crew?" "It seems like it," said Destiny, who was eating a banana. Jack looked at a short guy, then walked to a man that had a parrot on his shoulder. "You sailor." "Cotton, sir," Gibbs said.

"Mr. Cotton?" "Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" "Mr. Cotton !" Answer, man!" Mr. Cotton looked at Gibbs for help.

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one has yet figured how." he showed him his tong, jack and will looked discussed. "Hello, I'm eating here," said Destiny who stuffed the rest of her banana in her mouth, and took out another one from her pocket. Jack looked at the parrot. "Mr. Cotton 's... parrot. Same question.

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails"  
"Mostly, we figure, that means yes." "course it does," Jack said, then looked at will "Satisfied"  
"Well, you've proven they're mad," said will.

"And what's the benefit for us," said a female voice. Jack went down the row, and took off the sailor's hat. "Anamaria!" Then she slapped him. "I think he deserved that one," said Destiny "I suppose you didn't deserve that one either," Will said. "No, that one I deserved." "Told ya Will."

"You stole my boat!" Actually…she slapped him again. "borrowed. Borrowed without permission, But with every intention of bringing it back to you." "But you didn't!"

"You'll get another one!" "I will." she pointed at Jack. "A better one," said will, "A better one," repeated Jack. "That one," Will said. He pointed to the Interceptor. "What one?" "That one?!" Will nodded. "Aye, that one." "What say you"  
"Aye," she shouted, followed by the crew.

"Anchors aweigh," said Mr. Cotton's parrot.  
"No, no, no, no, no, its frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir, two at that"  
"It'd be far worse not to have her"  
Destiny walked up to Anamaria. "Hi, I'm Destiny Sparrow." "Hi there, I guess it'll be good to have another girl to keep me company." Destiny gave her a big grin, and Anamaria gave her one back. "Well, welcome to my same thought, Destiny said.

* * *

Sorry it took me

so long to update this chapter.

I would have done it yesterday, but i had a color/winter guard competition

at Warren Central yesterday. our score was 67.something, i can't remember. But any way i can't

wait till this fall, because i'll be going to Warren Central as a Freshman. Next chapter will be up soon. oh and thanks for your reviews!


	5. Chapter 5: after the storm

Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl 

Chapter five: after the storm

* * *

The boat was rocking along the now dying waters. Destiny had been knocked out, and was now sleeping in her fathers in the cabin. Jack knocked on the door, but there was no answer.  
So he went into the room.

"Destiny luv?" Destiny are ye awake?" she stirred in her sleep, and slowly opened her eyes.

"Daddy what happened?" "Well there was a big wave and in crashed onto the deck and swept you away into the sea." "Oh," was all she said.  
"What's the matter luv?" "Oh I..I was just thinking." "Bout what?" "Well mama." Jack was quite.

"Daddy I was thinking that maybe you could tell me 8 things about her.?" "I don't know luv." "Oh please daddy, it's just 8 things, and that's it." "Oh, all right."

"The first thing is she was funny." "She could make any body laugh. "Two she loved the ocean." "She could stair at it all day." "Three she could run fast." "Oh, she was fast." "You could never catch up to her, but your ol dad did." "Four, she couldn't cook, burned every thing, but I still loved her." "Five, she knew all of the stars." "She could point them out, never got tired of looking at them." "Six she loved to sing." "She had a beautiful voice." "It would make you fall asleep." "Seven, she was a good kisser."

"Daddy." "What?" "How is that going to help me by knowing she was a good kisser?" "Just telling the facts luv." "whatever." jack was silent for awhile.

"Daddy what's the eighth one?" " The eighth one is that your mama loved you." "She loved you very much." Gibbs came in the door. "Captain, we need you up here." "I'll be there soon Mr. Gibbs." Jack stayed there for a minute and turned to leave. "Daddy can I come with you too?" "Sure luv." They were about to walk up the stairs but Destiny quickly hugged Jack. "Thanks daddy for telling me." Jack gave a small smile. "Ok luv lets get up on deck."

* * *

"How is it that Jack came by that compass," asked Will. "Not a lots known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta." "That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl"  
"What? "He failed to mention that"  
" Well, he plays things closer to the vest now." "And a hard-learned lesson it was." "See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everythings an equal share." "That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings." "That night there was a mutiny." "They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat"  
"Ah. So that's the reason for all the"  
"Reason's got nothing to do with it!" "Now Will, when a man is marooned he get a pistol with one shot." "One shot!" "Well of course that won't do you much good huntin' or to be saved." "So after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst." "That pistol start to look real friendly, but Jack, escaped and still has that one shot." "Oh but he won't use it, save for his mutinous first mate"  
"Barbossa."

" Aye"  
"How did Jack get off the island"  
"Well, I'll tell ye." "he waded out into the shallows and he waited there three days till all manner of sea creatures came and acclimated to his presence And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed em together and made a raft." "He roped a couple of sea turtles"  
"Aye, sea turtles"  
"What did he use for rope"  
"Human hair from my back." "Let go of the anchor." "Let go of the anchor, sir!"

"Young Mr. turner and I are to go ashore." "Me too daddy!" "No." "Why?" "Because I said so." "Oh Please daddy." she was making puppy dog eyes. "Fine, fine." "Your so stubborn, you know that." "Well, so are you daddy." "Because I'm a Sparrow." "So am I daddy." Jack opened and closed his mouth. "Just get in the boat."

"Captain! What if the worst should happen"  
"Keep to the code"  
"Aye, the code."

* * *

I know this is a little short, but i promise you the next chapter will be longer. 


	6. Chapter 6:to the cave, then to ship to s

Pirates of the Caribbean: Course of the Black Pearl 

Chapter six: to the cave, then to ship to ship

* * *

They were slowly making their way to the cave.  
"What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen," Will asked.

"Pirates Code. Any man that falls behind is left behind."

"No heroes amongst these eh?"

You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga." Will locked at a pile of gold in the water. "and you're completely obsessed with treasure."

"That's not true!" "I am not obsessed with treasure!"

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate," jack said while looking at Destiny, who paid no attention to them.

"Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end," Barbossa started.

"Elizabeth," whispered Will.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again," said Barbossa.

"Suffered, I have."

"Punished, we were. The lot of us - disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is throws off the chests lid the cursed treasure of Cort's himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned save for this." He pointed to the medallion on Elizabeth's neck.

"Jack," will said climbing up.

"Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment," Jack said pulling him down.

"When's that?" "When its of greatest profit to you?"

"May I ask you something?" "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" "Do us a favor, I know its difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid."

Will grabbed an ore, and went Jack's way.

"Will what are you doing?"

"Destiny, it's something that needs to be done."

"Who do you think you are."

"I'm sorry destiny." then he hit her in the head with the ore.

Then he went to Jack and hit him over the head.  
"Sorry, Jack . I'm not going to be your leverage."

"That's it," Elizabeth said.

"Waste not." Barbossa dropped the medallion.

"Did it work?"

"I don't feel no different."

"How do we tell?" Barbossa shoot him.

"You' re not dead."

"No. He shot me!"

"It didn't work."

"The curse it still upon us!"

"You, maid! Your father, what was his name?"" Was your father William Turner ?"

"No."

"Where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner . Where?" Then he backed handed her, and she fell to the bottom.

Will grabbed Elizabeth and told her to get all the ores, and he got Destiny into the boat.

* * *

Elizabeth was first on ship. "Not more pirates."

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth."

"Mr. Gibbs?" Will climbed aboard with Destiny on his shoulder.

"Hey, boy, where be Jack?"

"Jack ? Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth asked.

"He fell behind," he said as he put Destiny on the ground, and led Elizabeth away."

"Keep to the code."

"Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! Make quickly, divvies," Anamarie shouted, and when she was done Destiny woke up.

"Ow, my head." "What happened." then she remembered. "Wiiiiiill!!!!!!!"

Will had just came up from his talk with Elizabeth.

"You." Destiny pointed at will. "You little…" she said every profanity you could think of in every sentence she said.

"Hands aloft to loose t'gallants! With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got," shouted Gibbs. The crew started to run around.

"I'll deal with you later," Destiny said.

"What's happening," Elizabeth said.

"The Black Pearl, she's gaining on us," shouted Annemarie.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!"

"You can tell them that after they've caught us."

"Were shallow on the draft, right?"

"Aye."

"Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?"

"We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough."

"Lighten the ship, stem to stern!"

"Anything that we can afford to lose see that it's lost," said Gibbs.

On the pearl

"Haul on the main brace! Make ready the guns! And run out the sweeps," Barbossa called out.

On the Inerce.

"It was a good plan up till now," shouted Destiny.

"Gibbs ! We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!"

"With what," asked Ana.

"Anything." "Everything!" "Anything we have left."

"Will's right," Destiny said.

"Load the guns! Take shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass! With a will!" "The Pearl is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target," Gibbs yelled.

"Lower the anchor on the right side," Elizabeth said. "On the starboard side," Destiny yelled.

"It certainly has the element of surprise," Will said.

"You're daft, Destiny!" "You both are."

"What do you expect, she's a Sparrow," Gibbs said.

"Lower the starboard anchor! Do it, ye dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!"

"Let go," Destiny said to Ana. She let go of the wheel.

"Keep us steady now. Now!"

"Fire all," shouted Elizabeth.

"We could use a few more ideas, lass"  
"Your turn"  
"We need us a devil's dowry"  
"We'll give them her." Ana cocked her pistol.

"She's not what they're after," Will said.

"The medallion." Will went below to search for it.

All of the pirates started to climb aboard.  
Destiny stood there not knowing what to do. "what to do. What to do. What to do. What to do. What to do. Oh what to do." "Well duh."

She grabbed a sword and started to fight a skinny pirate that came in fount of her.  
Left step. Right step. Jump and swipe. She finely knocked the pirate in the water, but some body grabbed her. The person turned her around.

"Daddy." "I thought you were dead or something!"

"You forgot one thing luv." "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Oh good lord," Destiny said with a sigh.

"Jack," yelled Gibbs.

"Wretch!" Elizabeth went to slap him, but he grabbed her hand.

"Ahh. Where's dear William?"

"I know she wasn't bout to slap my daddy"  
Just then a pirate grabbed her from behind.

"Let me go you ugly pig-headed pirate!"

"If I were you I'd watch your mouth wench."

"Hold up!" "Who do you think you are?"

"A pirate."

"Well that explains a lot."

* * *

The whole crew was captured and tied to the mast. "If any of you as much as thinks the word parley, I'll have your guts for garters," Pintel said to the crew.

Just then the Interceptor blew up. "Will, Elizabeth whispered.

"You've got to stop it! Stop it!"

"Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor." Then Barbossa pushed her in his crew.

"Barbossa!" Will now stood on deck.  
"She goes free." he pointed the pistol at him.

"What's in your head, boy?"

"She goes free!"

"Hey!"

"And Destiny goes free too"  
Barossa looked at Jack, then to Destiny.

"Well, well, well." "Look mates." "It's little Destiny Sparrow." "I thought you'd be dead by now like your mother Victoria." Destiny looked at Jack, and he had on an angry face.

" Anyway, you've only got one shot, and we can't die."

"Don't do anything stupid," said Jack.

"You can't. I can," and he pointed the pistol at himself.

"Who are you," asked Barbossa.

"No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though ,eunuch, Jack said to Barbossa.

"My name is Will Turner . My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us."

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones Locker."

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner."

"Elizabeth and Destiny goes free!"

"Yes, we know that one, anything else"  
Will looked at jack who was pointing at himself.

"And the crew." "The crew are not to be harmed."

"Agreed," Barbossa said smiling to himself.

* * *

"Go on, Poppet, go! Walk the plank!"

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!"

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?"

"Aye."

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go"  
"I always liked you," Jack said to a pirate that he was by.  
"It goes with your black heart." She threw him the dress.  
Barbossa pressed it to his face. "Ooh, it's still warm."

"Too long!" Bosun stepped on the plank and Elizabeth fell off.

"Your turn miss Sparrow." "You know if you older, you would be fun to play with." He pushed her forward. Jack growled at Barossa.

"there goes the 2nd thing so fine we have to lose."

"Well it does seem a shame to get away from something so ugly." She rolled her eyes, and then jumped into the ocean.

* * *

well there you have it the 6th chapter. well please R&R. thank you! 


	7. Chapter 7: The island

Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl 

Chapter seven: The island

* * *

Destiny was on the ground trying to catch her breath, when jack had just walked up on the beach.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship," Jack said.

He went away to try and find the rum stash.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you?" "So we can escape in the same way you did then," Elizabeth said following him.

"Oh great." "the worst thing about being stuck on an island, is being stuck on an island with Elizabeth and her big mouth." Destiny went to follow them.

"So that's it then?" "That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow?" "You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?!"

"Welcome to the Caribbean love." He gave her a bottle then went over to Destiny.

"Here luv." "It would do you some good." He gave her the bottle.

"Um…..daddy?"

"Yes luv."

"Could you do me a favor, stay away from Elizabeth."

"What?!" "Why?"

"Yeah why," Elizabeth said putting her hands on her hips.

"Because I'm trying to make sure she doesn't put a spell on you," Destiny said ignoring her.

"Oh luv there's no need to get jealous, just because you want some attention.

"But dad I'm not jealous!" "I'm trying to protect you from Elizabeth the monster!"

"What did you just call me?!"

"You heard what I said, Because I said it loud and clear."

"I take it that you two never got along."

"No," they both said.

"You listen and you listen good." "you stay on your side of the island and I'll stay on my side, got it," Destiny said with a dangerous look on her face.

"Fine!"

* * *

Destiny was sitting up in a palm tree looking at Elizabeth and Jack dancing around like idiots.

_"How does he just take her side." "Your acting a little to childish Destiny_," she said imitating Jack. "God there's nothing to do," she said quietly to herself.

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main," she herd Elizabeth say.

"Oh god she's trying to butter him up, and get him started."

"Not just the Spanish Main , love. The entire ocean. The entire wo'ld. Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs but what a ship is what the Black Pearl really is...is freedom."

"He always said that when I was little, every night." "Oh how annoying that was."

"Jack it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island."

"Oh why don't she go jump off a cliff."

"Oh, yes. But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved." Destiny she him put his arm around her shoulder.

"Um hello?!" "13 year old girl here, and has had enough of this!" She jumped out of the tree and went on the other side of the island.

"I can't believe this!" "Why would he, after I said don't." she kicked the tree. "Ow!" "Bad idea." Then she fell over on her back.(On purpose) "Oh what Is a girl to do about her father?" Then she fell asleep.

* * *

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

"Oh who is yelling?" Destiny sat up and saw smoke way up high. "What the?"

"Daddy!" She ran to where the smoke was coming from.  
"What is going on here?"

"Rum gone."

"Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon."

Jack took it at his pistol and pointed at Elizabeth, then put it back and walked off.

"You have problems," Destiny said in a what ever tone.

"Your one to talk," Elizabeth shot back.

"Oh I'm one to talk." "Lets not forget what you did when you were like 10 and I was 4." "Do you remember Elizabeth?"

"No I don't."

"Whatever aristobrat."

"Who…" Elizabeth looked at the open ocean and saw a ship. "See I told you a ship would come in no time," said Elizabeth, and stuck nose in the air.

"No, you just told Jack that, not me," said Destiny, and did a hump sound.

* * *

sorry ti took me soooooooooo long. i got in trouble and had to stay off. well please R&R.

oh and thanks for the reviews and pointers.


	8. Chapter 8: oh god

Pirates of the Caribbean: curse of the Black Pearl 

Chapter eight: oh god

* * *

"But we've got to save Will," shouted Elizabeth.

"No." "You're safe now." "We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!"

"Then we condemn him to death." Destiny wasn't listening any more. She was just thinking. She went to play with her special necklace Jack gave her, but couldn't because it wasn't there.

"Oh god," she whispered. "Jacks going to kill me." she started to look around her feet to see if she dropped it. The Jack tapped her on her shoulder.

"What's the matter luv?"

"Nothing." "Nothings the matter." She gave him a smile.

"Are you sure nothing's the matter."

"I'm as sure as sure can be." "Honest."

"Ok."

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The Black Pearl . The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean , mate. How can you pass that up," Jack said.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself," Norrington said.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift."

"Elizabeth." "Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"

"I am."

"A wedding! I love weddings drinks all around!" "I know. Clap him in irons, right?"

"Mr. Sparrow , you And Destiny will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta . You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase silent as the grave. Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear," Jack said not glad that Destiny was had to go.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: Flash back

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl**

**Chapter nine: Flash back

* * *

**

Destiny leaned against the railing watching her father talking to Norrington. "I can't believe this." I don't even get a say in this." She looked out to the sea with a mad expression on her face.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Oh great, it's Elizabeth." Her face turned into a fake smile. "Nothing you need to worry about."

"Do you all ways have to act like that Destiny?"

"Yes. I do, but I only act mean to you."

Elizabeth raised her eye brows. "Is this because of the little incident that happened about eight years ago?"

"No."

"Well just to make things clear Destiny, it should be me who acts funny around you." "I mean it was your fault after all."

Destiny looked back on the day she meet Elizabeth.

Destiny- 4

Elizabeth-10

_"Yes Governor Swann, it's the finest silk you can come across," Said Destiny's aunt Lyn._

_"Ah yes, do you have any other colors with you?"_

_"Yes I do Mr. Swann."_

_"If you don't mind madam would you care for some tea."_

_"That would be lovely."_

_"Elizabeth, why don't you go up stairs and take Destiny to get some toys to play with"  
"Ok father." She held out her hand for Destiny to take"  
Destiny who had been staring at Elizabeth the whole time took it.  
They went up stairs to her room, and Elizabeth started to big through her closet._

_Destiny looked around the room. It was big and colorful. "You'd think she had a big enough bed." She looked at the dresser and something caught her eye. "A medallion?" She picked it up. What she could tell it was Aztec gold, and it had a skull on it. She felt a shiver going down her spine._

_"Give me that!" Elizabeth snatched it from her hand. "Don't ever touch anything with out my permission," she said putting the medallion away._

_"I was just looking at it," Destiny said in a quite voice._

_"I don't care," Elizabeth said, and stuck up he nose. "Your beneath me, so I wont let you play with any of my toys, no matter what my father says."(I know Elizabeth probably wasn't like that, but she is in my story)_

_"Now come on back down stairs."_

_"Who does she think she is?" Then an idea popped into he head. Elizabeth was about to go down stairs when Destiny tripped her, and sent her flying down. Destiny quickly went shooting down the stairs and helped Elizabeth up, then laid down on the floor and started crying._

_"Oh my goodness!" "Are you all right Destiny."_

_"Elizabeth what happened," M Swann said._

_"She pushed me down the stairs, and quickly picked me up and got on the floor herself."_

_"Elizabeth do not lie like that."_

_"But I'm not."_

_"Yes she is," Destiny said with 'tears' going down her face. "She wouldn't let me get a toy so I went to go tell you, then she got mad and pushed me down the stairs." Destiny started to 'cry' louder._

_"Elizabeth go to your room, and I'll decide what you punishment will be."_

_"But…."_

_"Now!" Elizabeth turned and ran up the stairs. "I'm very sorry madam. I don't know what got into her."_

_"Oh that's all right, but we should be going right now." She picked up Destiny and they started for the door. "Oh, Mr. Swann if you need more silk just come to the shop."_

_"will do."_

_End flash-back_

"Well if you weren't so snobby it wouldn't have happened."

"Well if you didn't go around touching other people's stuff it wouldn't have happened," she said getting in Destiny's face.

"Well Miss. Aristobrat let's get technical," she said pushing her a bit, and getting louder by the minute. "If you didn't go around stealing cretin people's medallions you wouldn't be in this mess, you wouldn't have to marry Norrington, will wouldn't be going to his death bed, and I might not be with Jack right now, but I wouldn't have to make sure I don't loose him again!" By now tears was going down her cheeks. She turned around and went to hide under the stairs.

Elizabeth felt guilt rising inside of her.  
Every body was just staring at her, and some staring at the stairs. "This is going to be a long night," Norrington said.

* * *

tell me how you liked it. good or bad I know i haven't updated in a long time so I hope this makes up for it. R&R 


	10. Chapter 10: fighting the undead

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl**

**Chapter ten: fighting the undead**

**Warning, I'm not good at writing fighting scene, bet I'll try my best. Please don't be angry**.

* * *

Jack and Destiny started to row near the cave after getting Norrington into going back. Destiny gave a low sigh, and looking down at the water.  
"Now what was that little episode back there luv?" She didn't answer. "Luv….."

"It was nothing," she said slowly.

"Well luv, you might think it's nothing, but it sounded like something, which it could be nothing but it also counts as something," Jack said.

Destiny gave a little chuckle at he father. "Do you always have to do that.?"

"Do what luv?"

"Nothing, nothing, nothing," she said waving her hand in the air.

"well luv, just forget about that little episode of yours and think of something else."

"Like your stubbornness." she said with a smirk.

"Funny luv, real funny."

* * *

"Beg your pardon," said Jack pushing through the crowd of pirates. "Move," yelled Destiny.

"Begun by blood.…," started Barbossa.

"Excuse me.."

"Get out the way!"

"by blood un…," Barbossa stopped to see Jack and Destiny right there.

"Jack! Destiny!"

"It's not possible," Barbossa said with "a what in the world" look.

"Not probable," Jack pointed out.

"Where's Elizabeth?"

"She's safe, just like I promised." She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman"  
Destiny chuckled at her father's statement.

"Shut up! You're next." "You too miss. Destiny"  
"What did I do," she asked.

"What didn't you do," he shot back.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Would you rather have me kill you now?"

"No." Barbossa turned around to cut wills throat, but Jack stopped him.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate."

"No, I think I really do," he said sure of himself.

"Your funeral," Destiny said.

"Why don't I want to be doing it?"

"Well because- he pushed a pirates arm off of him- "because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you"  
"Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the Dauntless. They do what they do best. Robert's your Uncle, Fannie's your Aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. 'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me Captain,"

"And Destiny co captain," Destiny said.

"And yes, Destiny co captain, I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of our(ourjack & Destiny) plunder and you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?"

"I s'pose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp," Barbossa said.

"No, no, not at all by all means, kill the whelp."

"Daddy," Destiny questioned.

"Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance?" Jack picked up a few coins. "After you've killed Norrington's men?" "every…" Dropped one coin. "last…" dropped another "one." Jack slipped one in his pocket.

"You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name," shouted Will with an angry face.

"Yeah."

"I want 50 percent of your plunder," Barbossa said.

"Fifteen," Jack and Destiny.

"forty."

"Twenty-five. And I'll buy you the hat. A really big one...Commodore."

"We have an accord," Barbossa said, and they shook hands.

"Hey!" Jack and Barbossa looked at Destiny. "I want nineteen percent for my self," Destiny said with her hands on her hips, and a "I will get nineteen percent" look.

"Of course luv," Jack said.

"Good."

"All hands to the boats," shouted Jack. Barbossa looked at him askance ( in case you don't know what askance means. "with doubt or suspicion") "Apologies. You give the orders."

"Gents... take a walk," Barbossa said, and laughed.

"Not to the boats," Jack asked. What Jack didn't know, they were going to walk on the sea's floor.

"Hey I got an idea," Destiny chipped in.

* * *

"Curse that little devil Destiny," Pintel said.  
Pintel and Ragetti rowed toward the Dauntless in dresses.

"Well, this is just like what the Greeks done at Troy. 'Cept they was in a horse, instead of dresses. Wooden horse," Ragetti said.

* * *

"I must admit, Jack , I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict," Barbossa said to Jack.

"Me? I'm dishonest." And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for." Jack gave Destiny the eye to get ready to fight, then she nodded her head. "because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly.… stupid."

Just then Jack unsheathed a pirate's sword and through it to Will. Then he started to fight Barbossa. That left Destiny to fend for herself, but of course she's strong.

"Are you ready to die tonight missy," A pirate said to her.

"You first," she said while driving her sword into him, then she pushed him off the cliff.

"You're off the edge of the map, mate. Here there be monsters," she heard Barbossa say.

Another pirate came from behind her, and tried to grab her, but she moved in time, and he ended going off the cliff.

"That's what you get for being coward and coming up from behind me"  
Destiny looked up to see Barbossa impale Jack with the sword. "Just like mom," she said to herself.

"You like pain?!" "Try wearing a corset!"

"Elizabeth?" When did she get here." Destiny looked back where Jack was, and saw him as a skeleton. "Thanks for having me worried dad," she shouted at Jack.

"Your welcome luv," he shouted back.

Destiny began to run to Jack after he through Will the medallion, but stopped soon after Barbossa pointed his pistol at her. Her heart began to beat fast. She looked at jack, who looked like he was about to have a heart-attack.

"Say your prayers little missy." Then a shot was fired, then another one a few moments after.

**Commercial break. Haha I'm so evil lucky I didn't make it a cliffhanger. So you must suffer this commercial, but of course you could just scroll down to get to the story. Oh well.**

**Instead of that old MacDonald's Babababa I'm loving it them song**

**It should be "MacDonald's Babababa I got to have it." Now that would attract people's attention, because most people do what ever the commercial says.**

**Like people seeing people on the commercial smoking. Yeah. People are like sheep, if you want to know why send me a message, or maybe you saw that video where I got it from.**

**Ok commercial break over. Back to the story.**

Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot," Barbossa said.

"He didn't waste it," Yelled Will, and let the medallion and coins fall into the chest.

"I feel cold," Barbossa said but before he fell, he fired his pistol and shot Destiny in her left side, they both fell to the ground at the same time.

"Before Barbossa bereaved his last breath he said, "just like your mother." "Dead."

* * *

So how did you like? I thought it was good. Yeah. I was going to

leave a cliffhanger, but I didn't.I wanted this chapter to be longer. next chapter will be the last, and you can count on PotC: DMC.

see ya. please read and review.


	11. Chapter 11: The last chapter

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl**

**Chapter eleven: The last chapter**

**Last chapter**

_"I feel cold," Barbossa said, but before he fell, he fired his pistol and shot Destiny in her left side. They both fell to the ground at the same time.  
Before Barbossa bereaved his last breath he said, "Just like your mother." "Dead."_

_

* * *

_

Jack was at Destiny's side before you could say pirate, with Will and Elizabeth behind him.  
Destiny was clutching her side, and had tears going down her face.

"It's going to be all right luv." "We'll get you to the ship and……

"Jack, they left," Elizabeth said.

"They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that." Jack picked her being gentle, and not give her any pain. They got into the boat, and Will started to row.

"Daddy I'm sorry," Destiny said trying to wipe away the many tears going down her face.

"Jack looked down at her. "What do you mean luv," he said rocking her gentle.

"That I'm crying." A pirate isn't to cry no matter what. It makes you look…..soft," She said forgetting about the pain in her side.  
"But I can't help it." I'm scared and my side hurts really, really bad," she said trying to hold in the tears.

"No luv." You cry all you want to, just forget all that pirate stuff, and cry all you want to," Jack said trying to hold back a tear. Destiny touched Jack's face, but soon dropped her hand because she was getting weaker by the second, and soon closed he eyes.

"No luv." Were all most at the ship. Don't close'em yet."

"But I'm tired."

"But….

"Were at the ship Jack," Will said softly.

"Hurry and let down the ladder," Jack yelled.  
First Jack went up with Destiny, then Elizabeth, and Will.

"Men!" Put Sparrow and his daughter down below," Norrington said.

"No," Jack, Will, and Elizabeth said.

"Please Norrington." Destiny is shot, and going weaker by the second.

"It doesn't matter." She'll be going to the gallows."

"But she's only 13," Jack yelled. "Your only putting her for the gallows because I'm her father."

"She's not going to the gallows because I'm going to adopt her," Elizabeth said.

"What," Jack, Will, Norrington, and Mr. Swann said.

"Yes I am, and if you don't hurry and do something she's going to die.

"Fine." Take her in the room and sparrow below," Norrington said.  
Jack gave Destiny a kiss on her brow and gave her to Elizabeth.

"I'll take good care of her," she said to Jack.  
Jack only nodded.

"All right, down you go."

* * *

Jack sat in the brig of the ship listening to Destiny scream at the top of her lungs and crying for him to come and help her, but all Jack could do was listen to her crying and begging.  
"Oh Destiny," Jack said letting a tear escape from his eye and down his cheek.

* * *

A week later….

"Jack Sparrow , be it known that you have, an official started.

"Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow," he mouthed standing on the gallows.

"for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith piracy, smuggling….."

Jack looked to see if Destiny was in the crowd, but she was no where to be found.

"impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England…."

"Ah yes," Jack said as he looked at the executioner who glared at him.

"sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

Will walked through the crowd where Elizabeth was. "Governor Swann. Commodore. Elizabeth . I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you," and with that he walked away.

Elizabeth looked shocked, but she looked up and saw Mr. Cotton's parrot. "I can't breath," she said and then "fainted"  
"Elizabeth," Mr. Swann said. Then the drums started.

"Move," Will shouted, then through the sword as Jack fell through. Jack was trying to stay on the sword as long as he could. Will pushed the executer over the side, who fell on Norrington and his men, then he cut Jack free. They ran up the steps with a rope. Will on one side and Jack on the other knocking the red jackets over, but Jack and Will got cornered.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you," Norrington said to Will.

"On our return to Port Royal , I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate," Governor Swann said also.

"And a good man," Will said. Jack pointed to himself proudly, he mouthed "That's me." "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear," Will stated.

"You forget your place, Turner," Norrington said getting fed up.

"It's right here between you and Jack"  
"As is mine," Elizabeth said standing next to Will.

"Elizabeth ! Lower your weapons. For goodness sake put them down," Mr. Swann said. The men lowered there weapons.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then," Norrington said

"It is."

Jack looked to see the parrot. "Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this." He went to Governor Swann. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually? Ecumenically? Grammatically?" Then he went to Norrington. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that. Elizabeth it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry. Will nice hat. Friends!" He started walking backwards. "This is the day that you will always remember as the day that...Then he fell over the battlement.

"Idiot. He has nowhere to go but back to the noose," Gillette said.  
"What's your plan of action? Sir?"

"Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course," Governor Swann said.

"Mr. Turner," Norrington said.

"I will accept the consequences of my actions," Said Will.

Norrington unsheathed his sword. "This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life."

"Thank you."

"Commodore! What about Sparrow"  
"Well, I think we can afford to give him one day's head start." Then he walked off with the soldiers in toe.

"So, this is the path you've chosen, is it? After all, he is a blacksmith," Governor Swann said.

"No," Elizabeth started. She took off Will's hat. "He's a pirate." Governor Swann walked away when Elizabeth and Will make out, but they were soon interrupted by one of Elizabeth's maids.

"Miss. Swann we can't find Miss. Destiny any where!" Elizabeth and Will looked out to the ocean to see a figure swimming toward a ship.  
"She'll be fine," Elizabeth said.

* * *

On the Pearl.

"I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code," Jack said to Mr. Gibbs.

"We figured they were more actual guidelines," He said helping Jack up.  
Cotton handed Jack his hat. "Thank you."

"Captain Sparrow," Ana said. She put his coat around his shoulders. "The Black Pearl is yours." Jack looked around.

"Where be Destiny Jack," Gibbs said.

Jack looked down at his feet. "She's gone."

"What's that in the water," A crew member said.  
Every body looked over the side of the Pearl.  
It was Destiny.

"Hey captain!" you wouldn't actually leave with out me would you," she said.

"Let down the rope," Jack yelled.  
Ana quickly let it down, and Destiny climbed up.  
Jack gave Destiny a monster hug.

"Daddy your….hurting…..my…side."

"Oh sorry luv"  
"Welcome back missy," Gibbs said.

"Good to be back, after all these years."

"Come," Jack said. Destiny followed Jack up the stairs to the wheal.  
"You want to learn how to steer luv?"

"I sure do Captain." Jack smiled at her. He was about to call out orders, but Destiny gave them instead.

"On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free. Now...bring me that horizon." Jack looked at.

"Well I am co captain aren't I?"

"Yes luv ye are"  
Destiny stood behind the wheel with Jack helping her from behind. He pulled out his compass and starts to hum.

"And really bad eggs," Destiny sang. "Drink up, me hearties, yo ho," Jack and Destiny finished.

**The end**

* * *

There you have it. The last chapter. I hope it was a good ending. Right now i'm working on PotC: DMC. Thank you for all your reviews. Hope you liked this story. 


End file.
